Tester Items
☀https://web.roblox.com/games/4404970166/NO-MORE#!/game-instances https://web.roblox.com/games/4404970166/NO-MORE#!/game-instances ☂https://web.roblox.com/games/4404970166/NO-MORE#!/game-instances ☂☀https://web.roblox.com/games/4404970166/NO-MORE#!/game-instances https://web.roblox.com/games/4404970166/NO-MORE#!/game-instances Weapons: Turtle Sword - Heals 792 Health to the Boss Turtle Axe - 800 Damage Soul Sword - INF DMG!!! Infinity Gauntlet - Broken. Possibly cause Thanos died in Endgame. or it's a Glitch. True Knife - 9262 Damage Epic Knife - idk Epic Scythe - 3565 Damage Epic Stick - 3713 Damage Authentic Trident - 1335 Damage BACON - 3585 Damage Bones - no damage, Maybe was supposed to shoot Bones at the Enemy/Boss Like Bone Axe? Determination Blaster - Like Gaster Blaster, supposed to Shoot. but doesn't work. Doge's Custom Weapon - nothing Marshmallow On A Stick - Same As Epic Stick but with no cooldown maybe. Gaster Blaster - idk. Supposed to Shoot one. Hammer Of Doom - 22750 Damage Hammer Of Bad Time - 4560 Damage, Originally meant to be dropped by Sinz Phase 2. THE HOLY STICK - 204 Damage Iron Fist - 3815 Damage Prototype iron man glove - 3865 Damage Musical Knife - 3079 Damage Niko's Custom Weapon - nothing PILLOW - 7200 Damage, Originally was a wep dropped by Pilliow Gaster if The Creators were in the Game. Sans Test Weapon - 1 Damage, Breaks Sans when hit. I think.. Undyne's Spear - 2575 Damage Trident - 1132 Damage Sword Of Victory - 1495 Damage Youtuber Sword idk - 2982 Damage, Custom owned by Youtubers like Paint, MCRBLXGAMER, etc. Upcoming Weapons etc Event Weapons Sword, Rancer Blade, SpongeBob Blade, etc & much more Armor: SANS UNDERTALE - 666 Health Error 404 Armor Not Found - 0 Health True Locket - 204 Health Diamond Armor - 150 Health Cursed Flame - 125 Health flour - 25 Health LEGENDARY TURTLE SHELL - 18 Health Souls and their descriptions: True Soul - GOD GOD GOD GOD.. God? MEME STEALER - Everytime you get damaged, a bullet to the nearest enemy comes back and does half the damage you got. Karma Egg. - egg HATE - You can feel it consuming your SOUL. You reform into an evil being after dying, which has the ability to slash by pressing E / X FEAR - UNFINISHED Bete - Noire. Gives you an auto-turret WIP The Joycon Soul - gives you the ability to split your SOUL to half Musical Soul - Wow so epic that monsters think it's epic too and they get a seizure from the epicness Legendary Epic Soul - Very epic. Too bad, it attracts more epic into yourself, making you gain more power. Actually, a little too much epicness, which causes the flown epic to cause an explosion. Lexium - I'm not gonna make a jojo refrence True Soul 0.5 - Same as true soul except no attack boost Trivia: -With the Joycon Soul you can do a glitch that makes you invisible and the glitch still works. I’ll teach you in the comments. -Instead of the Epic Scythe hitting the enemy the Epic Scythe fires a projectile -When you get damaged when you have the true soul equipped it gives you a 100% Damage Boost every time you get hit. That can lead to any weapon becoming very op. -When you equip the Cool Knife it gives you a very high damage boost.